guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Canthan New Year 2009
Hmmm Does this not need to be added to the main page now that the event has begun? 20:21, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Should not the Shing-Jea Boardwalk be listed under event-specific locations? --OBloodyHell 05:10, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Fireworks crafter? Is he around this year? :yesHumble Servitor feast I think they are lame lots! at least they could bring back mini if 5 dishes and a different set of ingredients... anyone agrees?Humble Servitor Celestial being When does the celestial being appear? 20:46, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :In approximately 7.5 hours from now if I'm not mistaken (could be one hour off btw - cuz we have winter/summer time here). Btw I think the 12.01 AM is confusing and should be 00.01 AM. I'll not change it cuz I'm not sure how that time system works; all I know is that it was confusing for me :P Shai Meliamne 23:28, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ::That is how time works in the system when using AM & PM, rather than the "military time" you suggest. Last time I checked, standard clocks don't have a "0" at the top, they have a "12". Argue with the international standards bodies if you don't like it -- perhaps they'll agree to the change. :oP ::And I believe the interpretation should be blatantly self-evident from the context of the tabular form, even if the term is confusing by itself, which I'll grant you. --OBloodyHell 03:27, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Confusing and ambiguous ...depending on how many dishes the district managed to complete, '''participants' received...'' I think this wording is unclear -- who is a "participant"? -- anyone in the area, or does one need to actually provide one of the ingredients to benefit? And does one need to be in the area for the full period, or only at the end? If one needs to provide an ingredient, then one should keep excess ingredients to spare and distribute them between different feasts to take best advantage and gain the most prizes... -- I noted this earlier, and, lacking a response, fixed it. --OBloodyHell 05:47, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Total number of people online I made some quick calculations.. if there were around 112 American dists full, around 50 European English + those other language dists, let's say there were 30 of them.. And I read ~150 was max amount of players a District can handle.. 150*112 + 50*150 + 30*150 = 28 800 So.. was there really 30 000 people online at the same time, or did they actually just travel from Dist 3 -> 101 and so on so it seemed like there were many players as Districts were full? But think about if it that 30 000 is an actual number of players online at the same time ^^ Teknikaali 08:27, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :what about peps NOT in those 112 am and 50 eu districts? like in any other town, outpost, mission, exporable, PVP...lol 21:36, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::actually, that's the number of accounts that were logged in, since everyone was afk'ing for lucky points, the actual number of peeps actually online was more like five ;P 15:41, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Guilds hosting districts. Deletion of the subsection in this wiki article. Don't you think that this is what this event is about? Removing this part of the wiki, reduces it's practical usefulness... Anyway, don't worry I will not repost it. Enjoy the day :) Marcus The Cube :FWIW, GWWiki has some sponsorship info in Discussion. It's a good idea for the game and for the participating guilds. Beats the heck outa "join our friendly, helpful guild..." repeated endlessly. Their list is incomplete though, since I found a sponsoring guild in US130 that wasn't listed. :) This stuff should be in the article (within the event time table?) or linked to from the article. Pandelume 01:29, 2 February 2009 (UTC) I tried that and added an article but it was instantly removed because it seems to infringe the wiki's advertisement policy. As this is in my opinion the most important information to give during this weekend, I suppose this wiki's policies have to be questioned.Marcus The Cube :You're free to put something like that on the talk page in the future, but it has no reason to be on the article itself. The wiki lists facts about the game, nobody can verify whether or not the guild will actually do that before it's too late. Viruzzz 11:19, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::Not only that, but if we have 3 lines of text for each and every district host, we'd have epic tidal walls of text beyond recognition. There are bucketloads of guilds/people that host districts. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:29, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :::Whether or not a district is sponsored, meaning full rewards given, is part of gameplay even if we're only talking about a festival. The rewards are tangible and can impact the economy through resales. The powers that be over at GWW saw fit to put that info into their article's Discussion page, a workable compromise for them I guess. Too bad we didn't do likewise. Just curious, how did the guild sponsorship idea begin? Pandelume 21:41, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::::a guilds 15 minutes of fame? Viruzzz 22:44, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Well every operational PvE alliance does/tries it but their number is decreasing, so you might find it not useful as your guild provides it for you, but that's not true for the majority of player that have to look for districts hosted by guilds. Of course it's also an advertisement. But I think you are right people don't use this wiki to look that up, and gwguru or maybe the suggested separate page on the official wiki is the right and better platform for such "useful" informations. From our experience during that day noone has seen this list hidden in the talk page of the official wiki which is not a surprise at all and was expected. So it's not worth the effort to copy this model here next year Marcus The Cube Well Fucking Shit The update wasn't showing on the wiki when I checked it until today. Completely missed this one. :What update are you talking about, if I may ask? The last update was on Jan 29th, which announced it, actually. It also was on our Main Page, and it was in the login announcements. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:02, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::There even was a lot of wiki decoration for it.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 20:04, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :::The wiki wasn't serving updated pages at the time then.